


Heirs of Wealth

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Gotham (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Batman References, Body Worship, Cock Worship, Doggy Style, Gay Sex, Hot, Hot Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Pool Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Speedos, Superheroes, Swimming, Swimming Boys, Swimming Pools, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: During a business meeting full of busy planning and notes, Bruce need a break and dips down into the pool; Unaware that beneath the water Carter Grant's body is waiting for worship.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Carter Grant
Kudos: 4





	Heirs of Wealth

“We have arrived young Master Wayne…”

While he didn’t consider himself the firmest of businessmen, instead the young owner of Wayne Enterprises, he rather went with his heart and did what was best for everyone rather than just himself. Something rather unusual for the world of the rich and wealthy, with his butler and guardian making sure that the teenager was aware of this. Despite his desire to use his heart and protect the best interests of Gotham, it didn’t mean that Bruce Wayne was going to make decisions that risk his company or the legacy that his parents left to him. It was this that led him to having a meet-up with the owner and CEO of CatCo Worldwide Media, Cat Grant, about a possible acquisition of the company by Wayne Enterprises.

A meeting that would be held in a private conference room away from both companies main buildings. As both Grant and Wayne knew of the consequences that would come about journalists seeing either one of them entering the other. The beginnings of the meeting which only featured the two owners and CEOs of their respective companies, went well for both Cat and Bruce with the pair each believing they had made good points. Once Cat had gotten past the entire issue of Bruce Wayne only being eighteen years of age and heading up one of the most influential businesses in Gotham.

Not that it meant that she was just going to take this boy for a good sum if he was to take over her company.

After a couple of hours of discussions between the two, they agreed to a mutual break until later in the afternoon when they would be joined by top executives of their companies for further discussions on the idea of Wayne Enterprises taking over CatCo. The pair headed in two different directions post the early morning meeting, with Cat heading back to her building to check in on her staff while Bruce headed downstairs to check out the almost olympic size swimming pool the hotel they were using had installed. Before he could even head into the locker room to change into the swimsuit he had brought when Alfred had mentioned a swimming pool, something caught the young billionaires eye.

A younger teenage boy.

Bruce’s eyes watched as the younger boy walked down the path from the locker room to the other side of the pool. While he estimated the boy coming towards him to be around sixteen years of age, his eyes were taking in the sight that revealed that the boy was wearing only a black speedo with orange lines on the side of them. He couldn’t stop himself checking out the bump formed by the boy’s crotch struggling to stay restrained in the small speedo. Moving upwards, Bruce found himself licking his lips as he traced up the boy’s young v-lines and to his outie belly button before reaching a sight that had his own cock throbbing. The teen boy’s six pack abs.

The billionaire had long known that he wasn’t completely straight even with Selina Kyle very easily getting his motor going and would always be the first to have gotten his attention in a more mature way. However, with a lack of complete parental interest in making sure the Wayne’s had an heir, he had allowed himself to explore both sides of the fence and had gotten an appreciation for the hotness of the male form and whoever this teenager was, had a form that Bruce wanted to explore. His eyes continued up the teenager’s body, taking in the view of the boy’s cute light brown nips that highlighted his pecs before moving up to finally enjoy the facial looks of the speedo clad teen. While he wasn’t a fan of the longer curly brown hair tied up in a bun, the slight cocky smirk on the boy’s face as he walked towards where he was located, had Bruce’s attention. 

Trained by his butler to see though even the nicest looking individuals after being kidnapped by the Count of Owls and their Talons, eighteen-year-old Bruce knew that this boy was nowhere near as smug and cocky as the look in his eyes made him out to be. Though he would give something to the Count of Owls, though them working in the background to have him cloned, he was able to do something very few individuals were able to. 

He fucked himself.

Something he did in numerous ways and locations, including bringing Selina in for him and his clone to fill every one of her holes in ways that had the street wise girl screaming in pleasure. Though he wouldn’t forgive her for making him face the other reality and have him fucked and filled by what was basically his own cock. Despite that leading to one of his best orgasms, that he had experienced since Selina had awoken the sexual side inside of him.

While his thoughts were on his clone and girl, the other boy had reached him. “I’m guessing, you’re Bruce Wayne?”

“Uh, yeah I am… How did you know?” Bruce questioned, struggling not to enjoy the now close up view more.

The other boy simply smiled. “You met with my mother earlier.”

“Oh, you’re Cat’s son?” Bruce responded, a smile coming to his face at the thought of seeing this fine specimen of a boy more often if Wayne Enterprises did purchase the company.

“Mhm, but you can call me Carter.”

“Well then nice to meet you, Carter…” Bruce smirked, the dark curly haired boy loving how cute of a name was for such a slightly smug sexy body young teenager. 

They needed more boys like him on the streets.

He might only be eighteen but he was quickly learning that he would get more pleasure from younger eager boys, then he ever did from the old whores that frequented the corner of the streets and enjoyed trying to please ‘young orphan boys’. The eighteen-year-old was already messing with the idea of a younger boy joining him on the streets as a sidekick and assistant to his Bat persona. The hidden vigilante and billionaire businessman just had to find a boy who would mind wearing a slightly skimpy outfit for their superhero costume. Since he was thinking green briefs for the boy. What he didn’t plan on telling anyone was his idea of taking in Orphan boys like himself, to fill that role.

Though as he continued to look at Cat’s son, he couldn’t deny that Carter would look good in his thoughts for an ideal sidekick costume.

Carter pulled the boy’s mind out of his plans for a sidekick by asking. “So did you come down for a swim?”

“Mhm, I did…” Bruce admitted. “Would you mind?”

“Not at all… It’s a large pool.” Carter teased, despite having a feeling that him and his mother’s meeting partner weren’t going to be spread out in the pool.

“That it is…” Bruce admitted, looking over the pool. “I should go change.”

“Yes you should…”

Carter smiled with the teenager’s nervous side long gone thanks to the assistance of his mother’s employee Kara and his long-term crush, Supergirl. With the teen’s thoughts in intimate moments continuously going to thoughts of him pleasuring her in numerous ways. Despite this, Carter Grant wasn’t afraid of the male form and after watching numerous porno videos in order to better assist with picturing him fucking Kara. However, his mind soon moved away from the blonde in the video and instead he found himself paying further attention to the muscular men that were pounding them instead. A view that always had him blushing from the large size of their cocks. He hadn’t taken the leap into watching just men, yet. With the two teenage boys giving each other a smile and lasting look, Bruce Wayne bid a short term goodbye to Carter and headed for the locker rooms, a pair of black swim trunks in hand. 

Bruce felt his heart pounding in his chest when he entered the locker room, wondering just how far he could take this. The teenager almost ripped off his clothes to get into his swim trunks. The thought ran though his mind to put on speedos but decided against it.

The defined almost hourglass shaped sixteen-year-old had dived into the pool and was doing laps by the time Bruce Wayne returned from the locker room with a view that had the long haired boy pausing his swimming to take it in. Wading in the middle of the lane for a good minute, Carter Grant’s eyes were entranced by the stunning form of Bruce much in the same way that dark-haired boy had just been with his own body. 

“H-Hot damn…” Carter whispered, taking in the view.

He found himself staring at the lean definition of Bruce’s chest, which drew a moan from the younger boy’s lips. Following up the soft yet sexy V-lines that lead up to the eighteen-year-old boy’s beginning to appear abs and sexy slightly darker pink nipples, Carter throbbed under the water. From how far away they were, he couldn’t see the thin snail trail leading up from Bruce’s waist to his cute innie belly button. He started swimming back towards the poolside as Bruce slowly stepped into the water, his toned legs disappearing below the surface followed by his black swimming trunks. However, the hem of his dark Calvin Klein boxer briefs were still showing just below the waist, which had Carter licking his lips. 

‘God… he would be soooo much hotter in a speedo…’ Carter thought, despite enjoying the sight of seeing the rich older boys bulged swim trunks.

However, just as Carter reached the shallow end of the lengthy pool his new acquaintance pushed off from the wall down one of the lanes, shooting though the water like a torpedo. For a split second, he caught a glimpse of the cocky smirk on Bruce’s lips. 

“That fucker!” The long-haired boy giggled to himself, watching as he swam the length of the pool. 

He knew that the eighteen-year-old knew that he was checking him out, though the older boy couldn’t speak since he had seen Bruce eye raping him the minute he walked though the locker room door. It was the main reason that Carter had made his way over to the cute curly haired boy, with the hopes of a possible and his first guy hook-up as his mother conducted business upstairs. The teen wasn’t expecting his possible hook-up to be with the boy his mother was meeting however.

“So that’s how you want to play is it, Wayne…” Carter smirked. He might have to tell his mother to consider the sale if it led to more time with a stud like Bruce Wayne.

For a rich boy like Bruce, it was surprising how fast he was going though the water. Like a shark seeking prey the billionaire swam to one end of the olympic sized pool, reached the wall and took off back towards Carter. The sixteen-year-old looking boy watching on in slight disbelief.

Once Bruce reached the formerly smug looking brown haired boy, he smirked. “Well speedo boy, how was that?”

“Well… it’s not bad but I’m better…” Carter responded, motioning down at his washboard abs.

“Oh really, maybe we need to make a little challenge then Grant, and see which of us is better.” Bruce smirked.

As the pair continued their newly formed back and forth of teasing each other, the eighteen-year-old rich boy shocked with how well he was fitting in with another male his own age since he hadn’t had the best of time with individuals his age. They either teased him for being an orphan or turned into a clown out for his death. So it seemed to him that teenager males didn’t seem to work out well for him in long periods of time. Carter luckily didn’t seem to be out for his death, yet. With his eyes moving down the younger boy’s thin almost hairless body, covered just by his thin speedo. Bruce decided to not take this seriously like he did with Selina, and just play the game and see where it went.

The curly haired boy’s went back and forth until they came up with a challenge that they both thought they would whip each other in. 

A simple lap of the pool.

“So Wayne, how should we make this challenge a little more interesting?” Carter smirked back, rubbing his six-pack abs a little in order to tease the older boy.

“Well you already seem to have something on your mind…” Bruce waggled his eyebrows, not bothering to hide where he was looking. “So what are you putting on offer?”

Carter simply smirked in response. “How about we go a little simpler, loser does anything the winner wants… anything…”

The way Carter purred anything the second time let Bruce know exactly what kind of prize was on offer for this bet and he couldn’t help but agree. Carter wouldn’t be his first boy, but would be the first boy that wasn’t an exact copy of his own body.

“You’re on, Grant… you will regret offering anything though…” Bruce smirked back, letting Carter know that the older teenager knew and accepted the hidden aspect of his offer.

“Oh, I don’t think that I will… either way.” Carter grinned back, thrilled that one of his first attempts flirting was actually working for him.

Grinning at each other, they nodded. The battle was on.

They both set off at a furious pace, moving though the water like knives though butter. But the more experienced swimmer pulled ahead, leaving Bruce behind to just stare at his muscles while paddling away. Bruce accepted his loss with ease and followed behind, wondering what Carter would now ask of him. As Carter reached the finish line and turned back to smirk at the eighteen-year-old, he noticed how far ahead had had gotten. Meanwhile, Bruce Wayne found himself regretting accepting the challenge that he suggested in the first place.

Finishing up and diving under the lane rope to stand next to Carter, Bruce gave a mock bow to admit defeat before smiling. “Well Grant… you won… Since I’m a man of my word, what would you like?”

Despite letting Carter choose what he wanted, Bruce found himself hoping that Carter wanted to use that twinkish hourglass body and get a nice long taste. The boy wanting to experience a boy’s flavour, without it being just a cloned version of his own. Carter didn’t verbally respond to the older boy and simply flash his own smirk in his direction before moving over to the side of the pool and hoisting him up. Bruce wondered what the younger boy was getting at, as Carter sat down on the concrete edging of the pool, facing Bruce.

“Oh I think a smart boy like you can work out what I want, Wayne…” Carter smirked, with the boy’s eyes motioning downwards a little to his now spread legs.

Bruce grinned internally as he whispered ‘jackpot’ to himself, as he understood what the young twink was after, from him. While it wasn’t exactly getting to do what he wanted to the boy, he could work with it for now.

“I think I can guess exactly what you want…” Bruce purred. 

While he wanted to seem cooler in front of the rich older boy, Carter found himself blushing a little from the purr with his nerves growing as the Bruce Wayne headed towards him. He hadn’t expected his first time with another guy, to be with both an older boy nor with a billionaire head of a powerful organisation. As the other boy moved closer and inched his way between the gap in his legs, Carter felt his head beginning to get a little dizzy, shocked about what was about to come.

No further words were spoken between the two teenagers, as Bruce and Carter felt themselves leaning in and their lips pressing together for what seemed like a heated kiss, despite being a little unknowingly sloppy as they worked to get used to each other. It quickly got better for them both, with Carter reaching out and grabbing onto Bruce’s body as his eyes closed and he allowed the older richer boy to dominate his senses with the kiss. It wasn’t long into the kiss before Bruce’s tongue slipped out and began licking at Carter’s bottom lip, begging for entrance into the younger boy, who granted it almost immediately. 

His body unwilling to deny Bruce Wayne.

As the pair’s kiss continued, Bruce’s hand began moving down the younger boy’s body, with the teenager loving the feel of the younger boy’s muscular body and defined abs under his touch and the way it made Carter react. The richer boy didn’t waste time in getting to what both boys were curious in however, and as their kiss continued, he slipped his hand in and fished out the younger boy’s erect six inch cock. Breaking the kiss, Bruce got his chance to view the released length and moaned in delight from the sight, subconsciously licking his lips from the sexiness of Carter Grant’s six-inch cock.

The boy, now just wanting to make sure he claimed both said cock and it’s owner.

An owner that released some low moans as Bruce’s hand began to move on his cock, with Carter still keeping his eyes closed but moving his hands off of Bruce in order to place them on the concrete in a way to stabilize himself from Bruce’s attention. The young teen loving his first experience of having someone other than his own hand, touching his cock in an intimate way. Despite this being his first hand job, both boys knew that this wasn’t what Carter had in mind but each were going to enjoy the steps it took to get to that point. Sharing a few kisses with the younger boy, Bruce continued his work to tease the younger boy for managing to work him up this much just from walking towards him in nothing more than a thin speedo. However, he found himself struggling to simply tease and stroke the boy for long and began to move onto the next step of his prize.

With a pout, Carter watched Bruce Wayne stepped back a little from his naked body before moaning out as said boy leaned down and kissed the darker pink mushroom head of the circumcised cock. The boy using his tongue to tease and torture the piss-slit and tip of the younger and smaller cock for a few moments before pulling back with a smirk. Opening his lips, the older boy leaned in to envelop the head once more with his lips. 

“Mmm… o-ohhh my god!” Carter sighed, gently placing a hand to the back of Bruce’s head. Guiding the older teen up and down his six-inches, loving the sensation of a warm mouth around his member. 

However, this new form of pleasure didn’t last long.

It was the eighteen-year-old’s next step that confused the younger boy however, with Bruce grabbing onto Carter’s smooth legs and yanking the boy down into the pool before giving him a stern look that instantly read ‘Quiet!’.

Approaching the pool, an older gentleman with a round belly and fine suit overlooked the two shirtless teenagers wading in the water. Alfred noticed that Bruce looked rather happy taking this extended break, and somehow had made a friend. That rarely happened as Bruce didn’t exactly play nice with others. Regardless, Alfred stopped at the edge of the pool looking quite pleased at the young man just at the right time as Carter had managed to pull up his clothes to hide his dick.

“Hello, Master Bruce. I see you have made a new friend. Alfred Pennyworth, and you?” The man said in a calm tone.

“Grant… Carter Grant sir.” Carter responded, blushing. Trying to remember his mother’s lectures on how the family name held value.

“Ah! Mrs. Grant’s son, yes? I’m sure you two will get on like a house on fire!” Alfred smiled, thinking Bruce was getting close with the son of his new business partner to further the bond of their companies. Grinning at his young master, Alfred revealed his arm with a black towel draped over it. “If you don’t mind, Master Bruce, Mrs. Grant has extended this break period and suggested you get some lunch. Will you be accompanying us, Master Grant?”

Carter looked unwilling to leave the pool. He just won a blowjob out of Bruce Wayne and it was over already. After barely having felt those sweet pink lips wrapped around his length, he would have to go unserviced until he was able to get his hand back around his own dick in private.

Deciding to answer for him since he hadn’t quite finished with Carter Grant. Bruce nodded at his mentor. “Master Grant, will be accompanying us. Please make the necessary arrangements, Alfred.”

“Of course,” Alfred nodded back, “I’ll pull up the limo, you two get dressed then off we pop. Anywhere in mind for lunch, Master Bruce?”

“Somewhere private, will do nicely. Cuisine doesn’t matter.” Bruce responded with a fond smile.

After a curt nod, the old man left the two teenagers to their own devices with no idea of what they had been up to beyond some shy blues from the two he found strange.

Carter sighed a deep moan of relief when Alfred turned the corner. He couldn’t help himself but wrapped both arms around Bruce’s neck and smash his lips together with the older boy’s. Kissing Bruce hard with a fiery passion that took Bruce by surprise, both moaned into the kiss as they waded in the warm water. Lips sliding together, coming apart for split seconds before pressing back with a powerful lust the two shared. Each melting into the kiss but leaning in closer in their attempt to dominate each other. 

“Mm… You still-” Carter was interrupted by a hungry kiss, “Still owe me-”

“Don’t worry… a Wayne always pays his debts.” Bruce smirked.

Kissing his new friend deeper, Carter’s tongue slipped across Bruce’s lips. Wrapping his legs around the rich boy, feeling Bruce reach around his body in return.

“We should go before, Alfred returns.” Bruce pouted, not wanting to stop but knowing his butler and mentor would come back if they didn’t get a move on.

“I don’t want to…” Carter pouted.

“Don’t worry Grant, why do you think I asked for somewhere private. This isn’t over.” Bruce grinned.

Smirking, the sixteen-year-old uncurled himself from Bruce’s body and lowered back into the water for a moment before pushing himself up onto the edge of the pool. Spreading his legs open just for a moment, allowing a good look at his impressive bulge before fully getting up and offering a hand out to Bruce. When both were out of the water they entered a simple chat about work and their lives, only flirting when hidden away in the change room showers where they were showing off each other’s sizes, with Bruce glad to find he had half an inch on the younger boy but sorely lost the battle of girth to Carter. 

It wasn’t by much, but it was enough to get the younger boy gloat.

As the shower went on, they got a little more confident, with the boys stroking each other’s meats a little teasingly, not letting each other get too far into it as they both knew they would never leave the shower should this fun go on any longer; Bruce had to drag Carter out by the cock to get him to dry and dress, both hating to cover up their sexy bodies from one another. Carter’s defined, sculpted chest covered up by a dorky white shirt and little blue shorts, hair tied back into a ponytail while Bruce slipped into a black turtleneck and black khakis. 

They shared one last kiss before setting off to the front of the hotel to find Alfred, smirking at each other’s choice of dress.

“You look like the most innocent little choir boy, you know?” Bruce smirked, “You should come join me being a bad boy,”

“You mean looking like the gothest goth who ever did goth?” Chickled Carter as he stepped into the sunlight, “I think I'll keep my pastel,”

Deciding to tease his charge a little, Alfred piped into the conversation. “He looks like a young gentleman Master Wayne, maybe you could a few wardrobe tips from the Master Grant.”

”I prefer black.” Bruce smirked, casting a look at Carter. “It defines my body way better…”

Carter couldn’t agree more.

When the two got into the car and told Alfred where to go, a far off little place that Carter liked to eat at, it took all of three minutes for the two to be all over each other again. Ripping at their clothes like there was no tomorrow, and the first thing to go was Bruce’s ugly turtleneck sweater, with Carter hooking in his fingers before peeling it up over the rich boy’s body. Revealing a lean, defined chest with smooth abs that made his mouth water. 

Taking his time to kiss over the muscle, his hands went to work exploring every inch of Bruce’s body. Tender and sweet in the lightless of his touch, but dirty and downright sexy in the way he felt up his new friend. His kisses were light but slutty at the same time, Bruce knowing just from those sweet little moans that Carter was a bottom. One he might bottom to if things went well, but a bottom nonetheless.

Of course Bruce couldn’t be the only one bare chested and pushed Carter back onto the carpet. Their lips hovered inches apart for a long moment feeling the warm breath against each other’s lips before coming together for another passionate kiss. Neither quite sure why they were suddenly addicted to making out with the other boy.

Bruce slipped a few fingers into Carter’s button up and tore the fabric right open, exposing his glorious chest. The muscles so large and so defined, perfectly cut into the boy’s broad chest. It was like he was sculpted by the gods. Superman would be jealous of this body. With Bruce smirking at the thought of sharing Carter’s body with the young adult Kryoptian. Superman would love sharing this body with him.

With Bruce remembering how his own first meeting with Clarke Kent had ended in a very similar way, though that had ended with him on his knees and he didn’t plan on that happening. The teen unaware that his own Clarke Kent, wasn’t the same one as Carter’s world. Though when Bruce finally met the older Superman, he knew he wouldn’t mind dropping to his knees for this one either.

Moving in and peppering little kisses across Carter’s neck and chest, Bruce whispered to himself. “God I wish I could take you with me…”

The teen sighed however, his world’s Carter Grant wouldn’t even be thought of yet. A true shame in the mind of the billionaire.

Rubbing Carter with one hand, Bruce helped the boy strip out of his broken button-up. Easing it down his muscular arms with a good, firm grope of the boy’s biceps. Loving every inch of Carter’s amazingly defined body, wishing he could just spend this whole day worshiping everything the boy had. Which is why Bruce moved lower soon enough to yank off his shorts and reveal the boy’s sexy boxer briefs that had him drooling. Carter’s rock hard cock barely contained in the tight fabric, stretching out a large tent that looked ready to break free with a powerful spring. Bruce lowered onto it, using his soft lips to gently kiss along its thick shaft. One hand caressing Carter’s toned legs while teasing his dick.

“You are… so sexy.” He whispered.


End file.
